Be Brave Litle One.
by Californian Poppy
Summary: I beleive Ginny can stand on her own two feet, this little fic shows that even without Harry, she is still Ginny.


I decided to this, because I believe people are wrong when they write in Ginny as a weak, crying widow. I believe Ginny is strong, and so this is written for her. 

However, none of the characters mentioned belong to me, it belongs to JK Rowling, the song belongs to Disney.

Be brave little one

Ginny stared at her reflection in the mirror. Large drops of water fell into the half full sink. She frowned at herself and wiped her eyes. 

"I promised I wouldn't cry. All the tears in the world won't bring him back, get a hold of yourself." 

She pulled the plug out of the bowl, and watched the half-salty water flow in to plug hole.

Be brave little one,

Make a wish for each sad little tear,

Hold your head up, though no one is near,

Someone's waiting for you.

A bag lay open on the bed. She threw the rest of the junk that littered around the floor. Then stopped. She crossed the room and picked up a picture a field of red heads swarmed around the frame. Children jumped up and down, some perched on parent's shoulders. She smiled as she watched Charlie try to restrain his smart mouthed little son from attacking Ron's new baby. But the image right at the back caught her eye, he was always easy to spot in Wesley group photos, after all he wasn't a red head.

Don't cry little one,

There'll be a smile where a frown use to be,

You'll be part of the love that you see,

Someone's waiting for you.

Ginny hoisted the bag down off the bed, and took one last look through the small flat (Apartment), that had once been so dear to her. There was nothing left now to connect her to the rooms, all personal possessions had already been shipped out, or were stored safety in her bag, They were empty now of any memories she could have gained, so she turned to go, surprise that her heart wasn't heavy. As she placed the bag out into the hall, she noticed a small pamphlet sticking out of a drawer. Opening it slightly, she prized out the small piece of paper. A small prayer in memory….

Having no wish to read any further, she shoved it into her pocket as a good luck charm. Then she finally shut the door.

The rain was a welcome coolant, as Ginny stepped off the plane. She outstretched her hand, to catch the small drops, running down her palm. Smiling, she watched various passengers hurrying towards the welcoming doors of the airport

"How they take for the rain for granted, how they ignore its significance in day to day life."

The arrivals hall was filled with throngs of people waving white name signs and talking exactly at the tops of their voices. Ginny was one of the first out, since she had only one bag. She found it very unnerving as hundreds of eyes glanced at her, then discarded her for the automatic doors again. Feeling a bit homesick for a friendly face, she scanned the crowd. A curly red haired girl starting bouncing up and down on her fathers shoulders.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, look it's her, it's aunt Ginny!"

Then the child disappeared and the crowd cleared slightly. A tall man man stood there, the little girl wrapped around his legs. Ginny ran to him, and buried her head in his shoulder long hair.

"Hey baby sister, don't go all emotional on me."

Ginny broke the embrace, flushing a little but still grinning.

"Sorry, but it's just incredible to see you."

Her eyes fell on a hole in his ear. He noticed, and rubbed it with his fingers.

"Didn't want mum to think I wasn't a responsible father."

A glinting from his pocket told otherwise.

"Like to see the others now?"

"The others!?"

Bill moved out of her view point, and for a moment she thought her eyes had gone funny, as she looked over onto a sea of red.

"Ginny!"

She had barely time to register, before being flung up into the air by one of her older brothers.

"Ginums!"

A voice cried in her ear, and she found herself being squashed by a twin sandwich. Laughing, she kicked out at her attackers.

"Fred, George, let me down!"

They dropped her onto the ground so she only just landed onto her feet. Giving her just time to recover from the twins "affections", another family claimed her.

"Herm!"

The two gave each other a quick squeeze.

"I'm really proud of you Gin."

Ginny smiled at the older girl. Before being taken into the arms of Hermione's husband.

"Ron leave it off."

Her cheeks were rosy with laughter.

"Auntie Ginny."

The next generation of twins chorused from behind their mother. Hermione smiled fondly as they kissed Ginny on the cheek in turn.

"Ginny…"

The voice was more cautious, but as she turned to great its owner, her eyes lit up. Her hair was now littered with grey, and a few more lines had been added around the eyes, but to Ginny she was the most beautiful women in the world.

"Mum."

She bent down to embrace her.

"Welcome home dear."

"Yea," added her dad as he gave her a bear hug, almost lifting her off her feet, "It's good to have you back."

Ginny stepped back so she could see her entire family. Most of them were married, quite a few had kids, all of them were smiling at her. Suddenly she felt a tug on the back of her fleece. Puzzled, she twisted around to see who it was. Jason, Charlies youngest stood before her, a determined look on his face.

"Auntie Ginny, Where's uncle Harry?"

The collective family held their breath as one. Charlie made a move to grab the boy and hurl him by his ears out of the building. But Ginny mearly knelt beside him.

"Uncle harry has gone away."

"Where to?"

"Alaska, near the northern lights ."

"Oh."

The family finally breathed.

@*@*@8@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Ginny neatly lay her clothes in the long empty closet that cluttered her tiny room. Pushing aside some dusty stuffed toys to make space for her T-shirts, Ginny felt her hand on something cold. She pulled it out, and spied a small hand painted music box. Finding a key in the back, she gently wound it up. And gently wound it up. Soft music floated up to her, and memories flashed by: first time on a broomstick, first day of Hogwarts, first kiss with harry…

"Ginny, dinner."

She blinked, surprised for a second that she was in her room.

"Coming Mum." The music box kept playing.

Have faith little one,

Till your hopes and your wishes come true,

You must try to be brave little one,

Someone's waiting two love you.


End file.
